


Nightmares (One shot)

by blackmist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, needy!Wanda, okay this came way more bad than I thought, something fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmist/pseuds/blackmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot.<br/>Wanda has a bad dream and Bucky comforts her.</p>
<p>CONTAINS CIVIL WAR SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares (One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for fun really, it was suppoed to be a fluffly thing bug well that didn't came out, just couldn't get them out of my head, after whatching some amazing Bucky/Wanda vids on youtube.

Wanda Maximoff, took a deep breath, leaving the book in her hands drop besides her, it was one of those cheesy romantic novels, or something like that, she wasn't really into it, but couldn't shake the feeling off her chest, like someone was pressing her so hard, that she could barely breath, the feeling of something...bad coming.  
She knew it may as well be a panic attack, but couldn't exactly go out for a walk, which was the most effective way to clear his mind. Ever since the whole conflict about the Accords, they were fugitives, so they couldn't be seen in public, not for now.  
In the past whenever she felt like this, there was her brother, Pietro, he always knew how to comfort her, but now without him, life was way more different.  
The light and soft mattress beneath her kept inviting her to lay down on the comfy bed, just to rest her eyes and let go of her thoughts.  
The view she had lying down on her bed was that of the ceiling, a simple one, with only a wooden fan clinging from it; Wanda lifted her hand at the ceiling, and began to play a little with the fan, moving slowly with her powers, her sad eyes full of ideas and thoughts she couldn't shake out.

All of the sudden her feet felt hot, like she was steeping in an oven or boiler room, confused, she looked over at her feet only to find them standing on an arid ground, she wasn't on her bed anymore, she looked around, she was standing in what looked a desert, but something was wrong, the sky was red and black, obscure and like it was on fire, everything was on fire, cries and screams came from all around, so strong..., so loud..., so intense she didn't had a chance to stand it, she felt pain, like her heart was full of pain, tears began to ran down her cheeks, she wanted to move, but she couldn't, like she wasn't able to move a single muscle, like it was a punishment, her eyes shut down again but this time she was back in her room at the Avengers Compound, her simple room was just like she left it, only..., something was laying on her bed, a body, once she got a glimpse of it, she recognized the man, it was Vision, but his lifeless eyes were looking into space, his head was a carnage, and his stone was nowhere to be seen, she was about to scream when she felt something warm around her feet, the metallic smell hit her bad...it was blood.  
"What..." she managed to say. She wasn't standing in the floor, she was on top of a pile of bodies, blood flowing out, she felt like the blood was choking her throat.  
From the pile of bodies she recognized Steve's blue eyes, and Thor's lifeless expression, a creepy smile coming from a dead Natasha, laughs and more of her friends dead. She began to struggle for her feet to be free.  
"IT'S...." she looked around until she found the source of the voice, it was his brother's voice, he materialized in front of her, his colorless eyes looked at her so strong, that she felt pain inside her head, everything was wrong. " YOUR..." he kept saying, "FAULT!!!" Pietro shouted at her face, spilling blood on her face.  
Wanda couldn't breath, everyone kept saying that "IT'S YOUR FAULT", all of her friends, lifeless bodies coming at her, clinging to her, choking her in to their blood, she couldn't cry anymore, she just wanted to scream, at the top of her lungs.  
"You can't save them" a huge figure walked up to her, it was clothed in full armor, gold armor, the creatures skin was purple, but had a humanoid figure.  
"Who...are...you?", she managed to ask the giant man who kept walking towards her.  
The creature took her by the throat, held her close to it's face, she could smell the nauseating hedor coming from the thing, a huge grin came up the creature's face. "I'm, Thanos".  
Thanos got his hand inside's Wanda's thorax, like trying to rip out her heart.  
Wanda screamed out, so loud so high as she could, pain, horror...and dead.

Wanda opened her eyes, and screamed as loud as she was doing in her dream.  
"NOOOOOOOOO", tears were streaming down her face. The lights in the room began to flicker, getting brighter and brighter 'til exploding.  
"WANDA!!!!" Bucky came running into the room, shaking her and trying to hold her from doing any harm at herself "WANDA, WAKE UP!".  
Wanda's teary eyes looked at Bucky holding her with only one hand, his metallic arm was gone.  
"Help me" she whispered, desperately and needy.  
Bucky hold her until her sobs and shivers were somehow gone, Wanda's eyes still looking at the distance, trying to make sense but at the same time trying to forget.  
"You were dreaming" Bucky's voice came to her like a rough sound, but a real one, not like the echos and screams of her dreams.  
" I can't" Wanda tried to push Bucky's body off her, trying to break free of the man's embrace "Something is wrong, something is..coming".  
"Wanda, you need to calm down" the commanding voice of Bucky came out, but more like concerned.  
" You don't get it!, Im a danger, ever since what happened in Sokovia...Lagos" Wanda brought her knees to her chest and hided her face in her arms.  
Bucky freed her but kneeled beside her in the floor, looking at her concerned and hurt.  
"Wanda, take a deep breath" he got close to her "Look, if we're talking about danger, then I'm more of a danger to everyone than you..., listen, you can control your powers, but there's something you can't control" Bucky's usual rough voice became soft and reassuring.  
"What's that?" the girls voice from under her fetal embrace came out.  
"Everyone else" he told her with a confronting grin.  
The girls sobs stopped and after a few breaths, she got the strength to look up at him.  
"It's just that I have this big feeling, I feel really easy" she tried to clean her face with the palm of her hands.  
Bucky hugged her so tight, that one for minute the girl forgot about the weight on her chest. Like she was free.


End file.
